steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Use of titles in Caledon
A relatively small (but active) group of residents and friends of the Independent State of Caledon use titles. Some of these titles have been granted to the holder by another, some reflect various levels of authority or power, and some are used solely for the fun of it. Whatever the origin of an individual's title, in most social situations in Caledon residents out of courtesy attempt to address others as they wish to be addressed. As noted in Sir Edward Pearse's aetheric journal, it is a common practice in Caledon to refer to women as "Miss" or "Miss Surname" until one knows that they prefer something else. In order to assist newcomers to Caledon, this list is presented in alphabetical order by first name. Where a preferred form of address is known, it is added in parentheses after the name. Square brackets enclose explanatory material. This list does not include military, civic, or professional titles. * His Grace, Aberdon Enigma, Duke of Strathspey * Dame Abigail Raymaker (-Palowakski), Baronessa of Bauerhoff de Caledon (Dame Abigail, Mrs Palowakski) * Sir Adso Krogstad, Order of the Red Rose (Sir Adso) * Lady Aevalle Galicia, Miss Caledon, Archduchess of Wellsian, Duchess of Middlesea, Marquessa of East Speirling, Order of the Lapin d'Argent, High Priestess of the Coven of the Firth Witch, Miss Kitty of the Caledon Catgirl Brigade and Lt. of the Crimson Pirates. * His Excellency, the Governor-General of the Commonwealth of Austral, Alix Stoanes, Archduke of Piers * Lt. of the Dragoons, The Honourable Amber Lady Palowakski, 15th Baroness of Bauerhoff de Caledon, OWR, Ambassador to Steelhead (Lady Amber, My Lady) * His Grace, ambiant Kukulcan, Duke of Glamorgan (Your Grace) * Sir Amplebeak Tinlegs * Dame, Her Grace, Lady Autopilotpatty Poppy, Knight of Caledon, Duchess of Caledon Moors, former Duchess of Stella Maris, former Duchess of Kintyre & Countess Sea Song - AKA Poppy, DJ Poppy and Patty Poppy. Seldom uses her knighthood or duchess titles in daily conversations. 10 year resident of Caledon. * Lord Bram Hallison, former Marquis of Cay, current Count of West Speirling * Carricre Wind, first Duchess of Caledon Sound, never used her ducal style (Admiral Wind) * Miss CC Creeggan Creeggan, Chatelaine of Carntaigh, Professor at Caledon Oxbridge, Former Commanding Colonel of the Gunbunnies (maintains Lt. Colonel rank). can be addressed as Colonel Creeggan, Chatelaine, or Professor Creeggan, prefers Miss CC. * Her Grace, Chance Takashi, Duchess of Greystoke * Her Grace, Christine McAllister, Duchess of Argylle, Countess of Primbroke (Your Grace, Lady Primbroke) * Her Grace, Cornelia Rothschild, Grand Duchess of Teslace * Her Grace, CoyoteAngel Dimsum, Duchess of Primverness, Baroness Lovelace, Defender of the Faith(less), Keeper of the Light (Beer), Speaker to Machines, Literacy's Morlock * Doctor Darien Mason (has valid claim to the title Prince of Erebus, but rejects it) * Lady Darkling Elytis, Marquise of West Speirling Isle, Banshee of Tanglewood, Baroness Amondeu (in exile) (Lady Darkling) * Guvnah Desmond Shang (Guvnah, Des) * Her Grace, Diamanda Gustafson, Duchess of Caledon Sound, Protector of Caledon, Defender of Murdann (also known as "Lady Whoop Ass") (Your Grace, Lady Diamanda, Lady Protector, Protectrix) * His Grace, Draco Nacht, Duke of Caledon Cafall *'DrBob Margulies', Affected title not required in address (Dr Bob, Mr Margulies, Dr Margulies) * Sir Drystan Knight, Order of the Dragonfly * His Grace, Edward Pearse, Duke of Argylle, Earl of Primbroke (Your Grace, Lord Primbroke) * Lady Edwina Heron, Former Marquise of East Cavendish, Countess of Swoonsbury (Court of Carntaigh) (Lady Edwina) * Her Grace, Eleanor Brentano, Duchess of Cavendish * Elrik Merlin, Laird Brideswell (Brideswell, Elrik) title denoting simply a landowner * Erasmus Margulis, Knight of Caledon, Former Regent of Kintyre and 13th Earl of Carradale (Lord Carradale) * Her Grace, Eva Bellambi, Duchess Loch Avie, Lady Chief of Clan Bellambi, Lady of Skye * Sir Excalibur Longstaff, Order of the Dragonfly * Her Grace, Fauve Aeon, Duchess of Strathspey * Dame Fogwoman Gray, Dame Commander of the Order of the Black Thorn * Her Grace, Gabrielle Riel, Duchess of Carntaigh (Your Grace), Prim Minister of Edison * Sir Gerami Fizz Steward of Caledon * Gloire Thibaud, Former Duchess of Middlesea, Lady Gloire. * Gnarlihotep Abel, Former Duke of Greystoke * Baron of Bauerhoff Gottfried Eusebio abdicated * Hermione Fussbudget, Baroness Wyre (Miss Fussbudget, Baroness Wyre, Lady Wyre) * Her Grace, Ilsa Munro, Duchess of Loch Avie * Sir Jaksoi Pak * Lady Jillian Vayandar, Duchess of Glengarry * Sir JJ Drinkwater, Knight of Caledon, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol), Knight Commander of the Library Militant, Order of the Lapin d'Argent, Order of the Lapin d'Or #1, High Seneschal of the House of Wu. (Mr. Drinkwater.) * Her Grace, Vicereine Kamilah Hauptmann, Last Steward of Caledon, Duchess of Lionsgate (Your Excellency, Your Lyonesse) * Lady Kate Nicholas, Countess of Inbhir Abigh (Графиня/Grafinya) of Loch Avie * Her Majesty Kendra Bancroft, Kaiserin von Neualtenburg * Khashai Steinbeck, First Steward of Caledon Steward of Caledon * Her Grace, Kirasha Urqhart, Duchess of Westmoreland * Kirawill Collingwood, Marquessa of East Speirling, Baroness Bardhaven (Lady Speirling, Lady Bardhaven, Baroness Bardhaven) of Loch Avie and of Carntaigh * Lady Kyera Yalin, High Priestess of Epona * Baron KlausWulfenbach Outlander, ruler of Europa Wulfenbach (Herr Baron) "Outlander"; his full name is Klaus Wulfenbach * Dame Lapin Paris, Knight of Caledon, Lapin d'Or #2 for her work on the 2007 Relay for Life * Lady Lavendar Beaumont, former Duchess of Kintyre * Leosanni Somme, Knight of Caledon * Her Grace, Ordinal Malaprop, Duchess of Perenelle and Knight of Caledon * His Serenity Otenth Paderborn, Jarl of Orcadia, Duke of Murdann, Viscount Ormsby of Little West Sniggery and Giggleford, Thegn of Aa (Your Grace, Otenth) * His Grace Lord Puck Goodliffe * Lady Pym Sartre * Captain Rachire Andel, Rogue Duke of Morgaine, Captain of the Crimson Pirates, Red-Hued Psycho * Sir Rudolfo Woodget, Knight Commander of the Order of the Black Thorn * Dame Shaylee Greenspan, Order of the Dragonfly * Lady Shenlei Flasheart Duchess of Loch Avie * The Most Honourable The Marchioness of Giggleford, Soliel Snook (Lady Giggleford) * Sir Subghoul Epsilon, Order of the Dragonfly * Sir Telemachus Dean, Order of the Red Rose (Sir Telemachus, Sir Tele) * Dame Valentine Janus, Dame Commander of the Order of the Black Thorn, Ambassador to Adam ondi Ahman (Val, rarely Dame Valentine) * His Grace, Viderian Vollmar, First Lord of Cymru * His Grace, Vivito Volare, Keeper of Secrets, "Duke" of Caer Firnas, Conspirator, Anonymous Third Party to the Proceedings (Mr. Volare) * His Grace, Wrath Constantine, current Duke of Middlesea, Archduke of Wellsian, Marquis of East Speirling, Captain of the Crimson Pirates, and Da Bewm Bunneh * Princesa Yuriko Muromachi Steward of Caledon * Zealot Benmergui, Baron Bardhaven (Lord Bardhaven, Baron Bardhaven) * Sir ZenMondo Wormser, Order of the Red Rose, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol), 1st Earl of Machrihanish, The Order of the Lapin d'Argent (Sir ZenMondo, Sir Zen) Orders * The Order of the Red Rose is awarded by the Duchy of Loch Avie. * The Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol) is awarded by the Duchy of Carntaigh. * The Library Militant :The Order of the Lapin d'Charbon (Coal Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service specifically related to the nature of the Library's mission in Caledon (Victorian, neo-Victorian, and Steampunk) to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. :The Order of the Lapin d'Argent (Silver Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. This award is armigerous and entitles the holder to style themself as "Esquire". The formal rank within the Order is "Esquire d'Argent" :The Order of the Lapin d'Or (Golden Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for extraordinary service beyond the bounds of rationality and good sense to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. The award is armigerous and entitles to the holder to style themselves "Sir/Dame/Master/Mistress" as they see fit. :(A note concerning The Library Militant: the obligatory vows are Literacy, Obstinancy, and Bibliomancy, but the Order is also strongly governed by custom. While there is no formal vow of Humility, custom dictates that Knights Commander eschew the use of courtesy titles in address, unless their lands and territories independently entitle them to same.) * The Order of the Dragonfly is awarded by the Duchy of Kintyre. * The Order of the Black Thorn is awarded by the Duchy of Murdann. Other resources http://victorianaesthetic.blogspot.com/2007/05/etiquette-for-uninitiated.html http://www.taft.cc.ca.us/newTC/Academic/LiberalArts/OWL/forms_of_address.htm Category:Caledon